Forever Yours, Forever Mine
by Carly Cisco
Summary: It's San and Britt again! In the most amazing love story ever. Uhh? Dedicated to by baby.


_**May 2019, Boston**_

Santana pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail as she got out of the cab once it pulled up in front of a brownstone brick building. She happily walked up the curb and went through the revolving doors. The doorman, who already knew her from her frequent visits smiled at her, and Santana smiled back.

"Good morning, Miss Lopez," the doorman greeted.

"Morning, Burt," Santana greeted back and she continued to the lift to take her to her girlfriend's floor. Once she had arrived, she strutted with confidence and lifted her fisted hand to knock on the door. She shortstopped once the door had opened. Her hand almost hit her girlfriend's face.

"Hey!" Brittany squealed with delight as she opened the door. "Had a tough ride at the train?" Brittany leaned in for a kiss, to which Santana reluctantly leaned In, too.

They did kiss in the hallway. And then, Santana pulled away, propping herself with her elbows by the door jamb. "So, to answer your question, yes, the train ride was a sucker."

"Come on in, I just woke up," Brittany smiled. "I'm really sorry, I had a hard time studying my metaphysical reports last night."

Santana eyed the messy working desk her girlfriend had in her one-room flat. "Last night, huh..." she quirked a brow. "What time did you exactly sleep?"

Brittany's eyes flinched guiltily on the papers filled with mathematical formulas. "Uh...a few hou-" Brittany's body gave way and she yawned.

"You haven't had a bit of sleep yet," Santana said flatly. "You know what, how about we sleep in a bit on your bed?"

Sleepily, Brittany prodded to the bed, with Santana following her. Santana kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed with Brittany, knowing that her girlfriend would be conked out real soon. Brittany stretched and yawned, then quickly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Santana looked at Brittany, whose chest is rising and falling softly. Santana can't help but put a smile on her face as she played with her girlfriend's hair.

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed Brittany's sun-kissed hair. "I'm sorry," she added, when memories of them flashed through her mind.

_**March 2015, New York City**_

"_Fucking Berry," Santana muttered as she hurried out to the subway stairs. Rachel had just texted her to hurry up because she had left her notes home for her next test, that's why she had to rush. She could have cabbed, but she was living in a meager amount of money and she really doesn't want to cut off her budget on the drinks._

_She stepped into the smoke-induced, sweat-smelling subway with an air conditioning system that's too poor to ventilate all of it. Santana growled at everyone and she sat on a single seat. Her phone had been ringing for the umpteenth time in her pocket and she answered it._

"_Berry, shut up! I have your notes, okay?" Santana growled loudly as she braced herself for the train was starting to stop. "You fucking owe me lunch. And no singing for a week. Jesus Christ, you're fucking making me sick with yours and Kurt's The Voice shows in the loft."_

_She heard sniggers across the train as everyone had heard her ranting across the phone._

_The train started to pick up more speed then it slowed down. Only a few more stops and Santana would be in NYADA, and kicking Berry's ass. Santana focused on the dark windows, tracing invisible patterns across the dark glass, when somebody had tugged at her hair forcefully._

"_Fucking watch it!" Santana winced in pain as she looked at the blonde girl who was carrying a backpack big enough to hide their whole damn loft inside it._

"_Oh my God, I'm..." a set of blue eyes met Santana's brown ones. "Santana!" Brittany's voice cut through the air._

"_Oh my God, Brittany!" Santana's lips suddenly turned parched. "I mean, what the hell you're doing here?"_

"_I am in a convention," Brittany said giddily. "The MIT guys sent me," she said. "What's up with you?"_

"_NYADA," Santana smiled. "Here, have a seat."_

"_No, I'm fine..." Brittany politely refused her former lover's offer._

"_No, I insist," Santana smiled and stood up. People were already looking at them and it suddenly became too embarrassing for Brittany so she nodded_

"_Fine, but you can sit on my lap," she offered the Latina._

_Santana smiled. "Okay, fine..."_

_They sat on the single seat, Brittany on the seat and Santana on Brittany's lap, all throughout the train ride. Santana couldn't help but feel the ache in her chest. The last time they did this thing was when they were still together and those days with Brittany were all summer days. Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany had already had the one that took her place I the blonde's life._

"_So, how was your life here in the Big Apple?" she heard Brittany say._

"_Oh, it's fine. I mean, Hummel and Dwarf is doing a little The Voice show in the loft. You know there's this absence of doors in the apartment and they all do with their damn singing. I have to blame Mr. Schue for all this," Santana rolled her eyes._

_Brittany chuckled and Santana closed her eyes tight shut, hoping to keep that moment forever, for as long as she could hold on, listening to Brittany's chuckle. She had missed her so much, but she can't have her...not for now, not ever. Brittany's off to another place – a better place. It's a place more better than she can ever offer, and Brittany deserved it._

"_So, is Grandma Berry dating the Weston guy?" Brittany asked curiously._

"_Nope, Lady Hummel won't let her," Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "So, how as Nerdville for you, huh?"_

"_Nerdy as ever."_

_The train ride continued on, as Brittany and Santana talked about nothing and everything. So when it was three stops before her stop, Santana wondered if she should ask Brittany if she had a man, or woman already. Her heart started to beat incessantly, hammering into her chest cavity as she tried to think of how she would say it._

_There were no words for her to put it through. She couldn't put her voice into it._

_Two stops..._

_One stop..._

_It was her almost her stop. If Santana won't grab this minute, she would get another chance of this for God knows when._

"_Hey..." she trailed off as the brakes screeched in a muffled groan._

"_Yeah?" Brittany jerked her head forwards, coaxing Santana to say more of it._

"_I...uhhh,"_

_I want you back, Brittany._

"_I uhh...I...I kinda...I am so happy we ran into each other. This is my stop. I gotta go. Until next time, Britt. Take care," Santana said rapidly she couldn't hear herself as she stood up and slung her bag on her shoulders. She kept walking out of the train and into the platform._

_She knew for a fact that Brittany was waving after her, but she kept her head bowed down, tears were at bay. Santana took great strides into corner and she allowed herself to tear up for a few minutes. Taking out a tissue from her bag, she wiped her eyes._

_After three minutes, she was already crossing the street towards NYADA._

_Back in the train, some five stops from where Santana got off, Brittany was still staring hazily into the oblivion beyond the glass window of an automatic soda vending machine. She was weighing things in her mind. Sure, she's happy she had seen Santana, but she knew there was more than happiness that day._

_She stared at the wrapper of the fortune cookie she had bought from a streetside stand earlier that day, and wondered if it was true. It was funny, though._

_AND THE SUN WILL RISE AGAIN. SEIZE THE DAY._

_Funny, Brittany thought. When they were still together...long before she and Santana were a couple, and even until now, Santana was always her sun. She will always look at Sebastian, or Artie, or Sam...or anyone as if they were fading stars, and she would always look at Santana as if the Latina was her sun. Santana was her sun._

_Brittany didn't think, she just did. She browsed through her contact lists found the one she named MCKINLEY. They were numbers she had saved from her old phone and had it transferred to her new one. She quickly dialed that certain number that had been sitting on her phone book for months. She took a deep breath as she waited for the first ring._

_It rang._

_And it rang. And again...and again._

_Knowing that no one will answer, Brittany hung up. But knowing that the number was still in use, Brittany smiled to herself and she tapped out a text to the previously dialed number._

_She waited for a reply to come._

_Brittany waited. She waited for hours. The convention she was attending did not really get through her thick skull for once because she did not pay attention. Once the speaker had called her attention and she just absentmindedly stood up and sat back at her chair again. She quickly made an excuse to go to the bathroom. And the text reply she had been waiting for hours finally came._

_Santana: Who the hell u think u r?_

_Squealing, Brittany made a pirouette across the comfort room. She tapped a reply at Santana's text._

_Brittany: Ur future._

_Brittany immediately face-palmed once she realized what she had replied to her former lover. She really hated herself for doing it, but she really can't take it back now, can she? Another message from Santana told her as she_

_Santana: Future my ass. Idek u._

_Brittany: Sorry San, it's me. Britt. Why so hotheaded?_

_Santana: Sorry Britt. Just had a bad day at Miss July's class. So sorry. Btw, wher'd u get my #?_

_Brittany was internally making a celebratory dance now that Santana seemed to be easy as it is sharing her day to her. It almost sounded like they back in the old times. Her stomach were doing crazy little flips as she leaned over the sink._

_Brittany: I had it saved._

_Santana: Wow, I feel so loved. Thanks. I didn't get to save urs._

_Brittany: It's fine. I gotta go back to the convention. Ttyl._

_Santana: K. Ttyl. Love u. xx_

_Her heartbeat almost stopped as she read Santana's last text. Did she really mean it? Did she mean she's still in love with her? What if it's just her way of talking to friends? Maybe she had changed. Yeah, that's probable._

_There were so many questions in Brittany's head, but at least one thing was clear for her: the communication lines between them was opened again._

Santana fuzzled with the blonde hair splayed on her tan shoulders and she smiled at the fuzzy little stuffed duck sitting on the headboard. The ducks at Central Park, she thought...the ducks would be weeping by then.

_**July 2015, Central Park, New York City**_

"_Brittany if you want to die, then don't do it on me or Santana would love it very much to skin me alive and hang me on top of the Empire State. Please, Brittany, I still have the high hopes of re-enacting Kim in Miss Saigon along with the other post-graduates in NYADA, please do not drown yourself in the duck pond. Otherwise, Santana would kill me, you know for a fact how much her amydala activities are and how much it releases anger hormones they are probably all toxic to her," Rachel ranted as Brittany leaned over the railing of the duck pond._

"_Huh?" Brittany said, confused and a little puzzled as she looked up to Kurt._

"_Brittany, what Rachel means was...please get off the railing," Kurt sighed. "Please. Santana would not like it."_

"_Where's San? Aren't you guys supposed to like go to school together and stuff?" Brittany asked with a frustrated tone as she sat beside Kurt. "What are you reading?"_

"_It's Manga."_

"_It's Japanese comics, Brittany. And Santana's picking the pizza for lunch," Rachel screeched at Brittany. "She owes us lunch when she left the loft to pick you up on the train station. It so happened that it was her turn to wash the dishes, but it turned out she had breached out contract so she is obli-"_

"_Zip it, hobbit," Santana appeared in front of them. "Hi guys, thank you for you guys just fucking made me look like a fat-ass pizza maniac," Santana growled. "Berry the Hobbit, here is you vegetarian shit you asked me to pick up, Kurt, Hawaiian for you and Brittany – pepperoni."_

"_What about yours, San?" Brittany asked curiously as if Santana's flavor of pizza was some fortune cookie phrase._

"_Same as yours," Santana shrugged. "We're best friends, yeah?"_

"_Yeah!" Brittany squealed. "San, seriously, Rachel told me I would die when I lean on the railing of the duck pond, which is seriously not gonna happen because I am not about to destroy the equilibration between my body and its other half. It's like the principle of a seesaw," Brittany explained._

"_Oh, and the hobbit ranted?" Santana growled._

"_Uh...yeah?" Kurt and Brittany answered together._

"_I didn't!" Rachel screeched. "I so did not!"_

"_You did!" Kurt smirked._

"_No. Well, maybe I just elaborated and exaggerated it a little, but I didn't, okay?" Rachel said._

_They had lunch consisting of pizzas on the grass, laughing and talking about nothing and anything. Rachel and Kurt went slack-jawed when Brittany actually explained to them that she was working on the Universal Theories of Einstein. Even Santana was impressed._

"_You're so...so nerdy," Santana smiled._

"_I don't care, I am still Brittany," the blonde smiled. "Hey look! Isn't he cute?" she pointed to a small duck holding a yellow flower. Brittany ran to the duck pond, with Santana following the blond._

"_Britt..." Santana stopped as Brittany stood behind the railing watching the blonde's face, studying her. There was a forlornly look in the blonde's eyes._

"_I wish I can have it," Brittany sighed. "But I can't have it, so maybe I just have to wish for it – all my life, don't you think so, San?"_

"_What?" Santana said. How come a single duck could make Brittany sad nowadays? She had to talk to the MIT guys._

"_I mean, there are things you just keep wishing on, all your life – you just wish to have them...so that you can be happy. And those things are sometimes, well, not meant for you, so you just have to keep on wishing for it, until you just cease to exist...and you will still wish for it."_

"_You wish to have that duck?" Santana quirked a brow. "You know what, Brittany, we can't have that duck."_

"_I know, San. And it's sad," Brittany looked down at her sneakers._

"_Come on, Britt. It's our day out, we should have fun."_

"_You're right," Brittany's face brightened up. "We should have fun."_

_The day went on, with Santana and Kurt only leaving for a while to buy some ice cream. As the city lights started to light up, they were sitting on the benches of Battery Park, all squeezed in a single bench, Kurt sitting on the arm, Santana holding Brittany, and Rachel squashed between them._

"_We should do this again, next week, hey?" Kurt smiled._

"_Definitely, we should," Santana agreed._

_"Let's ask Quinn to come down," Rachel suggested._

"_Yes, very amazing," Kurt smiled._

_Only Brittany didn't say a word. Santana was the one to take Brittany to the train station. The station was a few blocks away so the two women just walked. It was a warm night, and there was something in the air that was too – something._

_New York almost felt like Lima._

_The early few moments through their walks were silent, but then Brittany plucked the courage. "So, Quinn's coming for the next weekend?"_

"_Yeah," Santana replied._

"_What happened to the two of you?" Brittany asked. "If you wanna tell me."_

"_Well, she decided to have a solo flight after the hook-up we had and I kinda found out it doesn't work that way with Quinn, so it's like...hey, nothing happened. It's not weird," Santana shrugged. "She was just bi-curious."_

_They were quiet once again._

"_Britt, what happened to you? I mean...three years?" Santana said._

"_Well, I spent the last three years in the university dorms, so I kinda kind of...left the crowds and found my seclusion," Brittany smiled._

"_Did you meet someone there?" Santana asked with a hint of curiosity. "If you wanna tell me."_

"_Well, there was a brief one, just like...two weeks," Brittany shrugged. "Not really serious, we didn't even get to do it."_

_The two women passed by cafes and restaurants and various trinket stores and the train station was in view when Santana stopped. "Hey, Britt...can you like, wait around the corner? I kinda have to pick something from a friend. Is that okay?"_

"_If you want Santana, I can just go on along," Brittany said awkwardly. God how did they come to this point?_

"_No, I will just be quick, okay?" Santana said as she slipped inside an open shop._

"_Okay," Brittany shrugged and leaned on one of the streetlamp posts. A few minutes after, Santana emerged back into the street, The brunette held out her hand and smiled at Brittany._

"_Let's go."_

_That night, Brittany sat on the train headed to Boston, cold and blushing, holding a stuffed yellow duck, with Santana's lingering kiss on her lips._

Santana looked around the room, and saw the photograph of her in a duck costume. It was their first year anniversary, something that made Santana chuckle. She can't help it, but it was somehow a little painful for her.

_**July 2016, New York**_

"_Berry, what the fuck is this?" Santana gaped at the big yellow costume that was in front of her. "Kurt? What the hell?"_

"_Oh come on, Santana. Don't act like you don't want to wear that," Kurt waved his hand. "Come here let me help you."_

_After a few minutes of struggle, Santana was already in the dress._

"_Damn it, both of you little ingrates," Santana groaned at herself when she looked at the mirror. "I look like a duck!"_

"_It's a duck costume, Santana. Obviously it would look like a duck," Rachel said._

"_Damn it, Berry. That's not what I asked."_

"_You asked for it," Kurt smiled. "Alright, we'll leave you with the loft, Brittany is on her way. Rachel and I will be spending the weekend at Quinn's."_

"_And may I remind you Santana, to please, be responsible enough. Do not ever try to have sex on the couch. I know how you girls work," Rachel noted._

"_No sex on the couch," Kurt seconded. "Never ever."_

"_Stop telling me for the millionth time, Rachel," Santana growled as Kurt and Rachel left the loft. A few minutes later, Brittany came up the loft._

"_Hi San," Brittany grinned at Santana. "You look like a duck."_

_"I am a duck, Brittany," Santana smiled. "I know you love ducks."_

_Brittany pulled Santana close as they sat on the couch. "I love ducks, alright."_

_Come Monday morning, Rachel and Kurt insisted that the couch should have to be disinfected, in turn chipping a real deal in their maintenance budget of the loft for the month. Santana had to disinfect it, despite her claims that she and Brittany did not do it on the couch. Santana was glad though. She was glad she had listened to Berry to wear the duck costume. A duck Santana would turn Brittany on – so much. And a clean couch would be good for Berry. Of course, she'll never tell Kurt and Rachel what they really did on the couch that weekend._

A few hours later, Santana and Brittany got out of the blonde's room, hand in hand and out into the afternoon sun. Brittany was skip-hopping across the street with Santana heaving her breath to catch up with her girlfriend. They went to the park, sat down and ate cotton candies and ice cream. Looking at Brittany, Santana sighed. Maybe she really deserved this...or maybe she just did some really great and noble action in the past to have another chance with Brittany.

It was already late when Santana and Brittany was back in the blonde's shackled apartment. Santana was utterly quiet and Brittany looked at her funny. The blonde didn't say anything though.

"So, San, how was this week in New York?"

Santana smiled. "It was great."

"I can't believe It, San! You're graduating in a few weeks!"

"Yeah."

"Then you can move in with me. We can have another flat, you know," Brittany said cheerily as she opened her closet. "Or do you want to work on the dream of being a superstar?"

"Look, Brittany, we have to talk about that," Santana said from the blonde's bed.

"San, there's nothing you should talk about. It's like a total win-win situation. Wherever you want to be, I would be there, and you know that," Brittany said, smiling.

"Brittany, sit down," Santana motioned for the bed. "Sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay, what is it?" Brittany finally sat down. She looked worriedly at Santana.

There was a moment of silence and then Santana hugged Brittany. She hugged her tightly, and cried on the blonde's shoulders. It was a shock to Brittany but still, she was Santana's best friend so she stroked the Latina's back.

"Shh, San...what happened?"

"Brittany..." Santana pulled away from the hug and looked into the blonde's blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

For one solid minute, Brittany sat there, in front of Santana, too shell-shocked to say anything. For a few moments later, Brittany seemed like she wanted to say something, but the words were left unsaid.

"Since...when did you know?" it all came out as a squeak.

"I...the day before, yesterday..." Santana said. "I...I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you just didn't talk to me...why? Santana, why?" Brittany asked, the tears were running on her cheeks, washing away the mascara she had put on for their fourth year anniversary.

"I planned to tell you, I tried to call, but I can't tell it. I can't tell it to you over the phone..." Santana was openly crying. "I'm sorry. We have to break up."

"Are you crazy? Even if you are pregnant, I still love you," Brittany said. "I would accept the child...treat her as my own!"

"No, Britt. No," Santana shook her head. "I can't. It can't be us. Sam was here a couple of weeks ago, I was drunk, we got on to it. I don't know. I want my baby to have a father. And from what I see it, Sam wants the child, too."

"Why?" Brittany asked, somehow, there was a masochistic side of her surfacing out.

"Brittany..." Santana kept her head down. "It's Sam's kid. And...and he offered me to marry him. And, my Abuela wants me to marry him..."

"Santana, what I can't see is..."

"Brittany, please. Don't make it any harder," Santana stood up. "I will be graduating in a few weeks, please...do no tell anyone I am pregnant. You're my best friend, I want you to be the first to know about it. Sam and I, we plan to tell the other glee clubbers, but for now, it's just you. I have to go now. Good bye, Brittany."

Santana left the flat that night, her heart heavy, and her eyes wet. Brittany slumped on the floor just at the foot of her messy bed. She felt like she wanted to throw something, tear something...just do something to let out the pain in her heart. She hated the feeling she was feeling now. She felt like she had been trampled on, she had been shot on the head, dropped from the top of a skyscraper, ran over by eighteen trucks, and managing to stay alive.

She cried so hard that night. At around three in the morning, Brittany didn't feel any better.

It had been two days since she and Santana broke up. Brittany hadn't eaten anything, just staying on the floor of her bedroom. She hasn't talked to anyone. If she's awake, she's crying and if she's sleeping, she would have dreams of Santana in a white dress. Large patches of dark circles were under her eyes, and it was more than Brittany could bear. She wanted to die.

Brittany barely noticed the days passing. She remembered getting up to get a pack of cookies sometime, and sometimes, relieving herself, but other than that, nothing. On the fourth day, her phone was ringing on the table where she had left it when Santana was last there. She didn't pick it up and it went to voice-mail.

"Hey," Quinn muttered. She even sounded like she hasn't heard about the news yet. That meant Brittany can't tell her about Santana being pregnant with Sam's kid. "Santana asked us to be there with her in her loft, tomorrow night. She said you weren't taking her calls, so maybe I should call you. She had something to announce. So, see you there, Britt!"

Santana didn't even fucking call, Brittany thought.

However, there was some masochistic side of Brittany that really didn't let the blonde rest. So the next day, she was standing in front of the loft's door. Kurt was the one who let her in.

"Hey, Britt," Kurt smiled cordially at her and led her to the couch. "Are you okay? You looked tired."

"I'm fine."

"You're a bit early," Kurt said from the kitchen counter. "The others aren't here yet. Santana and Rachel are picking Mercedes and the Changs from the airport."

Brittany didn't answer. She's tired and wanted it to be over with.

"Why is Santana's calling a party over here? It's barely realistic," Kurt smiled. "I mean, Santana Lopez, inviting the glee people for a party? Ohmigod."

Quinn showed up on the door, along with Kitty and Unique. Blaine and Marley soon arrived with Sugar. And then Sam came along with Mr. Schue and Santana's parents, along with Emma. They all huddled in the living room, and Sam didn't even think so much of what he had caused when he knocked Santana up.

Santana's parents were very cordial to her, but they seemed to be very close to Sam. Sam even kissed Brittany on the cheek – he clearly had no idea that Brittany was already imagining in killing him. Suddenly, the Songbird song was playing from somewhere, probably, on Rachel's docked iPod, and Brittany couldn't help it but break down.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Quinn asked, and rushed beside her best friend. "What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"No! I have to go to the bathroom,"Brittany ran out of the room, and into the bathroom, leaving everyone flabbergasted and wondering.

Santana walked in on the shocked group of people in the living room, along with Rachel and Mercedes. Mike and Tina with their young son, Josh, were trailing behind them.

"What?" Santana looked at all of them.

"She ran out on us," Maribel Lopez said. "I though you were goi-"

"Mami! Where is she?" Santana growled.

"She ran crying," Sam shrugged. "You sure this will work, Santana? Brittany's very dangerous when she's sad. Trust me."

"Sam!" Santana impatiently cried.

"She's in the bathroom," Quinn chimed. "She ran in the bathroom!"

"Okay, Rachel, this is it. Do it, you guys, quit looking at me or us, I'm going in the bathroom. Okay, everyone, just as planned," Santana rambled. "Rachel, you take charge. I'm going to talk to Britt," Santana rushed as she fished out something on top of the fridge.

"Okay, everyone! Time to roll," Rachel screeched and everyone snapped to prepare the things needed when Santana and Brittany comes out of the bathroom.

-

"Britt," Santana said as tried to open the bathroom door. "Britt, it's me, Santana. We need to talk."

Brittany didn't answer.

"Kurt, I need the keys!" Santana yelled at Kurt. Kurt quickly helped Santana out and handed her the keys. Once Santana had opened it, she rushed into the small bathroom and she could see Brittany sitting in the tub. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, her breath heaving uncontrollably.

"Brittany, Brittany," Santana pulled the weak Brittany up, and sat her on the bathroom floor. "Brittany, I'm not pregnant. And I am not marrying Sam."

Brittany's red, puffy eyes looked up at Santana's brown ones, and immediately, Santana's heart clenched in ache.

"Look, Brittany, let's come out of the bathroom," Santana said patiently. She pulled the blonde up and carried her out of the bathroom in bridal style. When they got out of the bathroom, everyone was in a fluster, but they were all holding a big banner with red bold letters written on it.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME, BRITTANY?**

Brittany looked up in confusion at Santana.

"Sorry," Santana shrugged. "I just wanted us to break up for a few days so...so I can prepare for this. I mean, all of this, like...all this people. I wanted to propose to you in front of all these important people in our lives, and especially these people here," Santana said as Brittany's mother and father came in the loft, followed by her sister, along with Puck.

"So, umm, sorry, again..." Santana wheezed out. "But, seriously, will you marry me?"

Brittany thumped Santana's head for good measure, causing Santana to lose her balance, for the fact that she was carrying the blonde. "That, is for tricking me you're pregnant."

Then, Brittany kissed Santana's lips. When she pulled away, there was a spark in her eyes, something that Santana has never seen in her whole life. It was all so different from all the sparks she had seen in Brittany's eyes ever.

"And that, Santana Lopez, is my yes."

"Yes!" Santana grinned as she put down Brittany, in favor of retrieving a diamond band from her pocket and she slipped it on Brittany's finger. "Yes!" she scooped Brittany up and kissed her again.

Everyone was cheering at them. Some were even crying, especially Quinn, saying that her best friends were so "grown-up".

That night, everyone slept in the loft except the Lopez family, the Pierces, the Changs and the Schuester couple, some ended sleeping on the floor. Others, they ended sleeping like sardines on beds. Quinn was squashed between Rachel and Marley, while Kurt slept beside Blaine on the couch while Sam and Puck were sleeping on the floor in makeshift beds. Mercedes, Kitty and Sugar occupied Kurt's bed. Brittany and Santana, amidst the fluster and the noise, slept on Santana's bed peacefully.

-

**_August 2021, Tuscany, Italy_**

"Wake up, Britt! Wake up!" Santana scrambled at her wife. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Brittany smiled at Santana. "What's the rush, honey?" she giggled as she smelled Santana's cinnamon perfume. Santana always smells like cinnamon. Kisses were being peppered along her face, and Brittany automatically put her arms around her wife's neck.

"What is it, San?" Brittany cooed.

"I'm pregnant!" Santana grinned.

"We're pregnant?" Brittany sat up, albeit groggily. "You mean, like, for real, we're...we're pregnant?"

"Yup!" Santana waved the two-lined pregnancy test kit in front of the blonde.

Brittany lied back on the pillows. "Oh, thank God! I'm going to be a mommy!"

Santana lied beside her wife, holding her hand, and their wedding rings shone under the early Tuscan sun. "Yeah, we're pregnant, for real. Finally."


End file.
